Obsession
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Sasuke loves her to the point of Obsession.-"Even if it hurts I will still love him irrevocably"


·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Obsession**

**Yuruzu Renge**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**YR: I rewrite the completely damn story of LOOK IN THE MIRROR, I realize that it was too inappropriate for the plot inside my head. Well now I change the plot, the Uchiha Clan is still alive and kicking, Sasuke is still the stoic, cool our resident Emo. They are living in modern world, but there are still few Ninja is working for the 4 respective clan. Uchiha clan has still lots of dark secrets.**

**Warning: Some intimate scenes =) it was my first time writing some scenes like that (Blushing) hope you'd like it! and to tell you, THERE is No INCEST it depends when the story goes on. OOC Sasuke (sometimes)**

**Pairing: SasukexgNaruto, KakashiSakura, ItachiHinata, NejiTen, ShikamaruIno**

**

* * *

**

**Age Difference**

**Sasuke,16**

**Naruto, 15**

**The others- 16 and 17  
**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Lust or Love**

**

* * *

**

…

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

Sasuke moaned as he deepen the kiss slowly he took Naruto's soft hair to his hands running his fingers to her beautiful blonde hair pushing the petite girl against the bed, he could feel that she stopped struggling, he smirk mentally when he felt that she was returning his kiss with fervor. Sasuke cannot help himself but to get addicted with her soft plump lips, it tastes strawberry and the feeling of her body against him is already enough to drive him insane, he damn love her to the point of obsession. Their mouth connected heatedly, tongue battling for' dominance. Her moaning is enough turn him on. He rolled his hips forward so she could feel his clothed erection against her thighs. He rolled his hips forward, grinding towards her, he heard her moan in pleasure. Sasuke pull away when he felt they have to get some air. Panting, Sasuke look at the willing girl underneath him. Damn, he licked his lips, her cheeks flushed, breathing heavily, and her pair of sapphire orbs looking up to him hazily. The sight of her is arousing. He cannot help it, he wanted to take her now even though it is wrong, even though his love for her is forbidden, he doesn't care he love her so goddamn much, he fucking painfully love her to the point that it hurts him. He was obsessed with her. Sasuke leaned down on to her as he bit and lick her ear lobe, Naruto moaned she already lost it, she want Sasuke now, she totally forget why she was here in Sasuke's room for the first place, she would end their forbidden relationship. However, the heir of the Uchiha Clan thinks otherwise. She can feel on his possessive touches that he doesn't want to let her go.

..  
"I want you _Naruto.."_ Sasuke cooed huskily on her ears making her shudder, his hands tug her kimono revealing all she had to offer to him, he pressed his body against hers, "Take me Sasuke…make me yours…" Naruto said in passion making Sasuke turn on even more, he greedily connected their mouth again pulling her in deep-searing kiss, his tongue on hers, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. While kissing, Sasuke zip out his pants, pulling his polo shirt off him discarding it on the floor. His obsidian eyes turned red in heavy desire of lust, his crimson eyes travel down the girl beneath him. Naruto is his, nothing but his. No one can ever have her except for him. "Your mine Naruto, only mine." He said possessively on her ears while she just nodded, Sasuke gritted his teeth he wanted her to say it, he wanted her to say it out loud that she was his and only his. Leaning down he bit her neck blood oozing down her collarbone, he heard her groan in pain but he paid no heed, he lick it clean before claiming her lips on another kiss, this is her fault, it was her damn fault that he was obsess with her. It was all her fault that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Sasuke pull away to catch some air, panting, he put his hand on her back pressing her naked body to his well-toned chest,

"Sasuke…" Naruto moan out.

"Say that you want me, say that your mine, say that you will never leave me." Sasuke said commandingly, possessively. He wouldn't take no for an answer or else he would make her say yes even he need to force her. "Y-Yes, I'm yours-Ah, only yours Sasuke." She breathed hotly, panting heavily.

…

* * *

Sasuke is pissed, no, he was beyond everything you can describe his anger, when he woke up this morning Naruto is already gone, he clenches his fist he still wanted to talk to her about the breaking up thing that she told him last night. She said she wanted to end our indiscretion, he cannot believe it, he knows it is wrong to love a girl in branch family, he knows its forbidden especially he was already engage, but who cares? He will never let her go and if she thought that the other night would end their relationship then she is wrong. All of the sudden a basketball ball came flying towards him before it hit his face he dodge it. He scowled at the offender.

"Itachi, what are you doing." Sasuke said eyeing his brother with annoyed look on his face, Itachi frowned, "What's wrong with you foolish Otouto, I've been talking to you for the past 30 minutes but you're not listening to me!" the older Uchiha said while bouncing the ball up and down he has this slight annoyed look on his face. "You're Problem has an easy solution Itachi just go and talk to her." Sasuke said while he tried to sound sympathetically.

Itachi scowled, "You've been pouting since morning what's your problem." Sasuke need to pause, what did his foolish older brother just told him? He _pouted_. He scowled, no he refuse to admit that he was pouting, _brooding_, yes but pouting. He would rather say no. Can you fucking imagine him, Sasuke Uchiha the child prodigy and the second heir of the Clan pouting. There is no way. In his anger, he pulls Itachi's collar upwards, "What is wrong with you otouto, let go off me." Itachi said coolly while glaring at his younger brother, but it did not affect Sasuke, he is totally immune to his glare.

"Sasuke,cut this out let me go…or else I will tell father your _**dirty little secret**_!" Sasuke glared at Itachi, of course his brother knows his indiscretion, he once saw them kissing at the secret garden where the main family of the clan only could get in. That moment when Itachi discovered their relationship that trigger her fear that their relationship will be reveal, the whole week Naruto avoid him as long as she can, she even make excuses to her mother that she cannot serve him for some reason. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let her avoid him or get away from him. he wouldn't let her. So in order to have her back he made sure Itachi will never tell to anyone his secret.

"Black mailing me _**Aniki**_." Sasuke said while Itachi massage his neck giving his brother half annoyed and half-angry look, "I'm not! Nevertheless, can you just end your indiscretion I saw her with—" Itachi slipped his tongue he knows that when it comes to Naruto, his servant he will gets protective and possessive, every guy who will dare to get near to her will face Sasuke's wrath.

Sasuke's face darken, he activated his Sharingan unconsciously, "What did you say.. Who's with her.?" he is not asking, he is demanding Itachi to answer him. Sasuke gave him a dangerous glare. "Who the hell is with her Itachi." He growled dangerously

* * *

Naruto sighed he wore long sleeves so she could cover the love marks all over her body especially on her neck, she needs to be careful today or else her mother will notice what she was keeping. Last night, she was going to end their relationship. It is so hard for her to continue their love affair, if the clan notices that Sasuke is coming on the branch compound of the clan they will start to get suspicious and for the fact that Sasuke is already engage. Nevertheless, whenever she was trying to open up the breaking up thing he is getting angry then he would kiss her to bed. It has not as if she doesn't love him' but the pain is too much, she felt that Sasuke just want her because he see her as a possession, not a person who he can love and that hurts her greatly. She looked down sadly, "_Sasuke only see me as a possession but why I still love him this much."_

"Naruto-chan, can you stop frowning I can't paint you better." Naruto blink a few times, she turned to look at the direction of the voice, "Eh, Sai what are you doing here?" She asked surprise to see Sai, for all she knows Sai is not there at her side last time she checks.

Sai smiled, "Painting you." he simply answered.

"Eh, can I see?" She asked hopefully, Sai is a great painter and she idolize him, she cannot draw good painting as much as he can so she was kind of jealous of him. Naruto crawl down beside him but Sai stood up suddenly. "Eh, Sai I want to see your drawing."

"Maybe sometime, Later Naruto-chan." He said before running down the hill leaving the baffled Naruto behind. "Eh, what was that all about- Ah, I forgot I need to go back the compound." She was about to walk away but stopped when someone grabbed her arm back down, Naruto gasped she just found herself being pinned against the wall.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Sasu- Sasuke…" Sasuke smirk as He trapped her on the spot by placing his hands beside her head. He locked his crimson eyes on her blue ones. She trembled, he has Sharingan on, and there is only reason why he has in activated, he was angry but why.

"Sasu- Sasuke." Naruto said in soft voice "What are you—" her heart started to pound against her chest. "Sasu- Sasuke-sama please let go…we are j-Just near by the compound I-" she uttered, trying to push him away, but he held her firmly he wasn't going to let her go. Sasuke smirk, as he leaned on to her ear to whisper something to her. "I already told you right, I don't fucking care if they discover about us, you're the only one who was keeping it not me." Naruto shuddered as she felt him lick her ear lobe the action making her feels weak, her legs beginning to feel wobbly.

"Your mine Naruto, and I don't care even people saw us like this." he said huskily, "I'm going to kiss you over and over again until I planted to your mind that your mine, that no one could ever have you except for me." Sasuke said between his kisses. Naruto is hurt, he doesn't love her, Sasuke, only consider her as a possession. She opened her mouth to protest when her mouth got sealed by a kiss.

"Say it Naruto, that your mine." Sasuke was expecting something that she would answer him but he receive no answer, he growled, "Fine, if you want to play hard to get then I will play your game." He said lustfully and maliciously. He pulled her to him feeling her body against him almost making him moan in lust, he run his tongue on hers, pushing her back against the tree trunk, he pulled away to plant a kiss on her jaw line to her ear lobe, "I want you Naruto." He whispered on her ear, Naruto is surprise right now Sasuke's kisses are soothing, loving and fervently, it is different from the kisses they shared before. She gulped, when he trailed butterfly kisses on jaw line down her neck. The desire on his Sharingan eyes intensified, it was as if she was burning underneath his gaze. She moaned in ecstasy, she had finally given in, tears cascading downwards her face in passion and want, she love Sasuke she will not stop loving him even though he doesn't love her, even though he just treat her as a possession she doesn't care anymore.

"_Even if it hurts I will still love him…irrevocably"_

_

* * *

_

**YR: Was this story worth continuing? Please leave a review if you like this story. =) Second Chances is currently in Hiatus.**


End file.
